Snoozer
Snoozer (ねてるくん, Neteru-kun) is a hamster who is always sleeping. He serves as a sort of deputy under Boss. He occasionally "wakes up" to provide practical advice to the Hamsters when needed. Character A mysterious hamster that Boss found in his hideaway in the second episode (which would soon become the Clubhouse). It is unknown where he came from. He is always sleeping but often utters some helpful advice when the Ham-Hams are in need of it. In the English version, he talks with a lisp. In later episodes of the original version, Lazuli is always sleeping against Snoozer, which is maybe a sign of a possible crush on him, though it is very arguable. Friendships Boss When the Ham-Ham Clubhouse is finished being built in The Ham-Ham Clubhouse (Episode), Snoozer seemingly manifests into real life without explanation. Boss returns to the clubhouse to find him there, sleeping in a blue and yellow striped sock. Since then, Snoozer rests in the clubhouse, only leaving on a couple instances and "magically" appearing in the Sweet Paradise the same way he appeared originally in the clubhouse. This happens between episodes, I'm Parting, Clubhouse! and Lapis and Lazuli, because Boss is absent for a while and the clubhouse is locked up. After #194, Snoozer sleeps in Sweet Paradise instead until Boss returns later on. He is Boss' only company while the Ham-Hams are not around, so Boss holds him dear. Relationships Lazuli Very much not confirmed. Lazuli shows affection for Snoozer above everyone else (sleeping with him, etc). She is always the most concerned when Snoozer is in trouble. Sandy This is very much unexplained but in the original manga by Ritsuko Kawai, Snoozer was meant to have a crush on Sandy, but this is very much non-canon within the show! Notable Episodes * The Snoozer Mystery! (#20) * Snoozer and Turtly (#151) * Lapis and Lazuli (#194) * Zuzuzu, Inside the Dream! (#198) * Snoozer Disappears! (#245) Trivia * Both Snoozer and Maxwell share almost identical body patterns. The only difference is around the tail, where Snoozer's brown rounds around it whilst Maxwell's brown points at it. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Snoozer/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hamtaro Characters